I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field tie down and belt winches and, more particularly, to a belt winch speed handle apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Tie down straps are conventionally used for securing cargo onto flat beds of trucks and the like. One end of the strap is typically connected to one side of the truck and the other end of the strap is connected to a belt winch on the other side of the truck. The strap is placed over the load and the winch is tightened to secure the load on the truck. Each belt winch typically includes a ratchet mechanism and a winding drum. One end of the strap is placed through a slot on the winding drum which is rotated using a winch bar. These winch bars typically fir into an aperture on an annular portion on one end of the winding drum in order to tighten the strap onto the drum by applying a torque on the annular portion and therefore the drum. Once the cargo is secure and moved to the desired location, the strap is removed by releasing the ratchet mechanism. The cargo is removed, leaving the straps unwound from the winch drum. The user must then wind the straps back onto the winch drum either by manually rotating the annular portion or by inserting the winch bar back into the apertures and then rotating the annular portion. This process is typically time consuming and requires considerable effort to prevent the straps, which are typically nylon, from dragging on the pavement; which can fray the straps. Furthermore, in wet and muddy conditions the straps can drag through the water and mud.
In general, the invention features a belt winch speed handle for speed winding a strap back onto a belt winch having a ratchet mechanism, a winch drum and an annular cylinder. The speed handle generally includes an elongated arm having a grip on the upper surface adjacent the first end and a handle drum on the lower surface adjacent the second end. The handle drum includes a tapered end and is adapted to fit into the annular cylinder of a belt winch. The handler drum includes a protrusion with a tapered end, adapted to fit into an aperture on the annular cylinder. Once placed on the belt winch, the speed handle allows the user to rapidly rewind a strap back onto the winch drum.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an apparatus, including an elongated arm having a first end, an upper surface, a second end and a lower surface, a grip connected generally perpendicular to the upper surface and adjacent the first end, a handle drum connected generally perpendicular to the lower surface and adjacent the second end and a protrusion connected generally perpendicular to the handle drum in a generally parallel orientation to the elongated central arm.
In one implementation, the grip is rotatably connected to the arm.
In another implementation, the grip is rigidly connected to the arm.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes a tapered end on the handle drum.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes a tapered end on the protrusion.
In another implementation, the handle drum is cylindrical.
In another implementation, the protrusion is cylindrical.
In another aspect, the invention features a belt winch system, including a belt winch having a winch drum, a ratchet mechanism connected to one side of the winch drum, an annular cylinder connected to another side of the winch drum, the annular cylinder having a series of apertures in the wall of the annular cylinder and a belt winch speed handle having a handle drum within the hollow interior of the annular cylinder, a protrusion connected generally perpendicular to the handle drum, the protrusion being held within one of the apertures, an arm having one end connected to the handle drum and adjacent the annular cylinder and a grip connected to another end of the arm.
In another aspect, the invention features a belt winch kit, including a belt winch having a winch drum with an elongated slot, a ratchet mechanism connected to one side of the winch drum, an annular cylinder connected to another side of the winch drum, the annular cylinder having a series of apertures in the wall of the annular cylinder a cargo strap adapted to fit within the elongated slot on the winch drum and a belt winch speed handle having a handle drum having a tapered edge and being adapted to rotate fit within the hollow interior of the annular cylinder, a protrusion having a tapered edge and connected generally perpendicular to the handle drum, the protrusion being adapted to fit within one of the apertures, an arm having one end connected to the handle drum and adjacent the annular cylinder and a grip connected to another end of the arm.
In one implementation, the tapered edge of the handle drum is adapted to pass by an inner edged wall of the annular cylinder as the handle is rotated along an arc during placement of the handle into the belt winch.
In another implementation, the tapered edge of the protrusion is adapted to pass by an inner edged wall of one of the apertures as the handle is rotated along an arc during placement of the handle into the belt winch.
In another implementation, the handle is adapted to be rotated as a single unit with the winch drum, the ratchet mechanism and the annular cylinder when the handle drum is placed within the annular cylinder and the protrusion is placed within one of the apertures.
In yet another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for rapidly winding a strap onto a belt winch having a strap drum and an annular cylinder having a series of apertures, the apparatus, including an elongated arm, means for gripping the apparatus connected to one end of the arm, means securing the apparatus within the annular cylinder to secure the apparatus adjacent the belt winch and means for securing the apparatus within the one of the apertures of the belt winch.
One advantage of the invention is that a cargo strap can rapidly be rewound onto a winch drum of a belt winch.
Another advantage is that belts can have reduced wear.
Another advantage is that a belt can be handled with one hand of the user while the user uses the other hand to hold the entire belt.
Another advantage is that the speed handle can be rapidly placed and removed and easily stored.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.